Warzone
by x-zozo-x
Summary: He'd taken from her the one thing that was most important…he'd taken her life. When Lucie Braxton, the sister of the infamous River Boys returns, after disappearing three years ago without a trace, it's obvious something's going on. What exactly is Lucie hiding? And what will the consequences be when her past catches up with her.
1. Blood and Sand

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to Warzone, a story based entirely round the Braxton brothers. Follow the link in the description to see what's coming up in future story lines. It's a rubbish video but I still feel like it gives you a little bit of an insight. I would like to point out that the first four-five chapters are really getting to know Lucie as a character- her mannerisms, the way she looks at life, which brother she shares the most with. Chapter five onwards becomes a rollercoaster exploring her past. So yeah, hope you enjoy! xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Any characters to recognise belong solely to Home and Away. However, Lucie and any other characters you DO NOT recognise were thought up by myself. Thanks! x**

Chapter 1- Blood and Sand

"Lucie! Can you just stop for one second and listen to me!" Casey cried, as his elder sister by three years wildly threw her belongings into a suitcase.  
"Not now Case! It was a mistake coming back! Mum hates me, Brax hates me and Heath…don't even get me started on Heath."  
"They don't hate you!" Casey protested. "They're just angry. You disappeared without a trace for three years. They looked for days to try and find you. Can you blame them from being mad?" Lucie sighed, stopping for a moment.  
"Casey…one night, Brax said, and he meant it. Now I have to go. My bus leaves in fifteen minutes." She enwrapped her little brother in a hug, taking her suitcase and starting out the door.  
"If you do this, I'll never forgive you." Casey's voice cracked involuntarily. Lucie just looked at him apologetically, before shutting the door. Casey immediately picked up his mobile.  
"Brax…" He said, as a male voice answered. "I need your help."

"Casey if she wants to leave again…it's her choice." Brax sighed. He could see how upset Casey was, and didn't want to anger him further.  
"Don't you see, Brax?" Casey slammed his hand down on the bar at Angelo's, where Brax had told him to meet him. "She only left because she thinks you, Heath and Mum hate her. You need to stop her going Brax because she can't handle herself!" Brax looked at him blankly. "She came back because she's been kicked out of her apartment, couldn't pay the rent or something. She has nowhere to live, no job, no money, no qualifications. I don't care what she's done in the past, she's a Braxton and Braxton's stick together. Blood and sand. Or does that mean nothing to you?" A pained expression crossed Brax's face. Finally he sighed.  
"Alright, Casey." He said. "Where did she go?"  
"She said her bus left in twenty minutes, ten minutes ago, so presumably she was headed for Mangrove River bus stop."  
"We should be able to get there, if we're quick." Brax glanced at his watch, grabbing his keys. "Liam, you're in charge!" He called, before running out to his Ute, Casey close behind.

"Lucie! Lucie!" Lucie tried to ignore the shouts directed her way. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She had no idea where she'd go. She had nowhere to live, no friends to turn to. Her family were the only thing she had and they hated her.  
"Lucie!" Brax stopped in front of her. She looked away. She couldn't show any sign of weakness.  
"I'm sorry, Lu…" Brax said. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I love you, so much. Please…come home…" Lucie stared him dead in the eye.  
"You did mean it, Brax." Lucie said. "And you had every right to mean it. You're here because Casey told you to come. He's sitting in the car, over there." She nodded sharply. "I'll be out of your life forever."  
"Casey told me what happened…why didn't you say something?"  
"Why did you think I came back?" Lucie demanded. "Because I wanted a holiday?"  
"Lucie…we want to help you. As much as we were hurt by you leaving, you're still a Braxton. And we stick together…" Lucie looked at her big brother. The brother who practically raised her…cared for her every need. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Everything had gotten too much. Brax pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair softly. He'd always felt an overwhelming sense of protection over Lucie. She was his only sister, and although to everyone else she seemed tough and hard, Brax knew that deep down she was still the vulnerable little girl who sucked her thumb and carried her teddy bear with her all the time that their father had walked out on. Brax knew that Heath would come round. It was Cheryl he'd have a problem with.

Lucie was curled up on the sofa, the television blaring away, but she wasn't really watching it. Brax emerged with a cup of steaming coffee, handing it to her.  
"Milky, half a sugar?" Brax questioned, as she sipped it. Lucie nodded, her face breaking out into a wide smile. Out of all her brothers, Lucie resembled Brax the most. They both shared the dazzling green eyes, and the ever famous Braxton winning smile. Unlike Brax however, her hair was blonde and wavy, cutting off just above her waist. She'd always kept her hair long. She hated having it cut.  
"Look, Luce." Brax sighed, sitting next to me. "If you don't want to, you don't have to stay here with mum… I know you've never gotten along."  
"What do you mean? Where else would I go?" Lucie asked, confused.  
"I have a motel room that I permanently rent out. I stay there a lot. You could go and live there, if you wanted to." Lucie looked at him surprised.  
"Are you serious?" She asked. Brax just nodded.  
"You can stay there as long as you need to."  
"Thank you! I'll get a job and then I can eventually get my own place round here."  
"If you need a job, you can come and work at my restaurant in the bay."  
"You own a restaurant?" Lucie raised an eyebrow, sceptically.  
"Yeah. Angelo's."  
"Wow, Brax. You've really gone up in the world." She said, playfully. Brax just rolled his eyes.  
"Well?"  
"Yes! I'd love to." Lucie smiled. "Thank you so much."  
"Brax." A voice came from the doorway. "What the hell is she doing here?"


	2. Sergeant Buckton

**A/N: Big hugs to everyone who reviewed or alerted! :D I was so so SO pleased with all the feedback. I want to make it so Lucie is close with all three of her brothers, but throughout the story it will become clear which attributes she shares with which brother! One thing I just wanted to clear up is ages of the Braxton's:**

**Lucie- 23**

**Casey- 18**

**Heath- 27**

**Brax- 30**

**_Chapter 2- Sergeant Buckton_**

"Heath…" Brax warned.  
"Nah…no, Brax." Heath shook his head furiously. "She disappears for three years without a trace, and then expects to come back and us to play happy families. Well newsflash, it's not going to happen."  
"Heath, let her explain."  
"Brax, how stupid are you?" Heath demanded. Lucie could see a heated fight coming and she had to stop it.  
"HEATH!" She cried. Heath looked at her and for a moment, Lucie could have sworn she saw his eyes soften. But in a split second all emotion had gone.  
"What happened to blood and sand?" She whispered, before grabbing her bag and walking out.  
"Now look what you've done." Brax sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Charlie was driving round the bay on patrol, when a girl who was probably in her early twenties caught her eye. She stopped.  
"You do know it's a criminal offence to be drinking in a public place?" Charlie asked.  
"Sorry." The girl said emotionally, taking another swig of the vodka in her hand.  
"I'm gonna have to ask you to accompany me to the station if you don't hand over the drink and leave right now."  
"Do it then!" The girl laughed humourlessly. "Do I really look like I give a shit?" Charlie sighed. Oh how she hated people like this.

"Name?" Charlie asked, as the girl sat opposite her.  
"Lucie Braxton." The girl replied, kicking her legs up onto the table, studying her nails as if she was bored. No she couldn't be…could she? Charlie thought to herself.  
"Well Lucie, seeing as this is your first criminal offence, we've decided to let you off lightly, and fine you $100."  
"$100? I don't have $100!" Lucie protested.  
"Well, you have 21 days to pay off the fine. You're free to go, as soon as someone comes to collect you."  
"Are you serious?" Lucie asked, incredulously. "I'm not a kid."  
"We would feel more comfortable if you left the station accompanied by someone." Charlie said calmly.  
"Whatever." Lucie sighed. "I'll call my brother."

"Br-Mr. Braxton, how can I help you?" Charlie asked, nearly slipping on the name, as Brax entered the station.  
"I'm here to collect my sister." Brax sighed, leaning on the desk.  
"Oh." Charlie frowned. "What's her name?" She wasn't aware that Brax had a sister.  
"Lucie. Lucie Braxton." Brax replied. "Must say, she wasn't best pleased at having to be collected." He smiled lightly.  
"She's just through here." Charlie lead him through to the interview room where Lucie was sitting, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.  
"Oh Brax!" She cried, flinging herself into his arms. "Thank God you're here. I thought I was going to die here alone." Brax grinned. Lucie always had been a drama queen.  
"Thanks Sergeant Buckton." Brax said. "I can take it from here." Brax pulled Lucie out from the station.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded. He wasn't angry though.  
"Me? What the hell were you thinking?!" Lucie faced him.  
"What?" Brax looked confused.  
"Yeah, I get that she's hot Brax but seriously…a cop?"  
"What the hell are you on about?!" Brax cried.  
"Okay, so now you are going to try and deny it. God Brax, the sexual tension in that room was so high I thought you'd rip her clothes off right in front of me."  
"Lucie!"  
"So how long has it been going on?" Lucie asked. Silence. Lucie grinned mischievously.  
"Your secret is safe with me." She winked. "I can't believe your seeing a pig."  
"If you tell anyone-"  
"You swear you will kill me. Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll keep quiet. But it's only going to be so long before someone finds out."  
"You don't get it, Luce. If the boys find out, I'm as good as dead, and so is Charlie."  
"Ah, she has a name!" Lucie grinned.  
"I'm being serious." Brax said, sternly. Lucie nodded. She did understand.  
"Brax, I promise I won't tell anyone, okay. So…er, how's Heath?"  
"I think you really got through to him earlier." Brax said. "He hasn't stopped pacing since you walked out. I explained to him how you'd been left with no place to live…"  
"So we're gonna be okay?" Lucie asked, hopefully as her face brightened.  
"Well, we'll soon find out."  
"Why are we back here?" Lucie frowned, as Brax turned the key in the door.  
"Just to pick up your stuff, and then I'll take you to the motel." Lucie nodded.  
"Brax? Is she alright-" Heath asked, emerging from the living room. "Lucie." He said, almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Hey bro." Lucie grinned.  
"You're okay?"  
"Heath…I got arrested. Not hit by a bus."  
"I don't hate you. I'm sorry." Heath looked at the floor. Lucie just laughed.  
"You going soft in your old age?" She grinned. "Well come on then, aren't you gonna give your little sister a hug?" Heath's face broke out into that all too familiar smile as he wrapped his arms round her.  
"Missed you." It was barely a whisper. Lucie looked up at him knowingly.  
"Missed you too." She smiled.


	3. Friend Zones

**A/N: Sorry about lack of update yesterday, my sister was home so we went out for the day. Also, from Tues-Thurs/Friday, I won't be around to update as I'm going to stay with my sister. Thanks for the reviews! Also, in future would you like to see Lucie have some chemistry with one of the locals? If so, which one? It won't be until a lot later on after I finish with the story line I'm working on at the moment, but it will definitely happen! Thanks x**

_Friend Zones_

"Lucie! Get up!"  
"Nyeaaah." Lucie flailed her arms around. "Just five more minutes."  
"No, now, or I won't pay you. I've already paid off your stupid fine you got, and you promised you'd pay me back. So get out of bed, and get ready for work. I've got you a black shirt and trousers ready, so you have no excuses." Lucie sat up rubbing her eyes. It was like she'd only just realised just how much Brax had done for her in the past week. He'd paid off her fine, given her a job, put a roof over her head…she was lucky to have him as a brother.  
"I'm not getting changed in front of you." She said, flinging her legs out of bed. Brax stood up.  
"If you're quick, I'll give you a lift." He said, before shutting the door behind him. Lucie got changed into the clothes Brax had left out for her, before applying a light coat of foundation and mascara. She tied her hair into a high ponytail, leaving out a few wavy strands to frame her face.  
"Ready!" She called, emerging from the room she'd been staying in.  
"Come on then. I can't open up late."  
"Yes boss." Lucie sighed. She'd forgotten that working at Angelo's meant Brax was in charge. All. The. Time.

"You can have a break." Brax said, as Lucie collapsed into the chair in his office.  
"A break? Is my shift not over?" She asked, horrified.  
"Come on, Luce. If I wasn't your brother, would you really be talking to me like that?" Lucie didn't reply. "Thought not. You have an hour, but you have to be back in one hour. No excuses, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Lucie sighed, standing up.  
"It's longer than what most people get." Brax turned his attention back to the roster in front of him.  
Lucie grabbed her bag, before heading down the surf club.  
"You must be new around here." The guy behind the counter said, as she walked up. "I'm John Palmer."  
"Lucie Braxton." Lucie replied.  
"Braxton? Where are you from then?" John asked, praying she wasn't related to the Braxton brothers. Three was enough, as well as their troublesome River Boys.  
"Oh, originally Mangrove River. Not too far from here. Do you know it?" Lucie answered, sweetly.  
"Er, yes." Braxton was a perfectly common name…right?  
"Actually, now I come to think of it, you might know my brothers. Brax, Heath and Casey. Brax owns Angelo's, upstairs."  
"Oh…yes. I do know them." If looks could kill, Lucie would be dead by now.  
"Well, I'll just have a strawberry and cream milkshake to go please." Lucie bit back a grin of satisfaction. It seemed her brothers had made their mark on Summer Bay. She handed over the money, thanked him for the change and started to walk out.  
"Yo! Casey!" She grinned, as her little brother entered the club, followed closely by a pretty girl with dark hair.  
"Lucie. I thought you were at work?" He asked, walking over. Lucie could already see the jealously burning in the other girl's eyes.  
"I was. Well, technically I still am. But your kind big brother has let me have a break."  
"Cool, this is Sasha by the way." Casey nodded towards the girl. "She's my best friend."  
"Oh, hi Sasha. I'm Lucie." Lucie smiled.  
"Aren't you a bit old for him?" Sasha asked, critically. Lucie looked horrified.  
"Not to mention that would totally be incest. Casey's my brother." Sasha looked at Casey awkwardly.  
"I'll just go and get the milkshakes." She said, before walking over to the counter.  
"Oh my God!" Lucie laughed. "She totally has the hots for you. And you totally just friend zoned her!"  
"She does not 'have the hots' for me." Casey replied.  
"Did you not see the look in her eyes when you were talking to me?"  
"Lucie, don't you have places to be?"  
"Ooh, am I getting the cold shoulder now? Yeah, yeah, alright. I get it. You don't want me hanging around with you." She feigned hurt. "Bye bro!" She sung, as she skipped out the surf club.

Lucie could see Heath and the boys hanging out on the beach. She strolled over to them.  
"You never told us that Luce was back, Heath!" Sam grinned.  
"She only came back last night." Heath shrugged. "I was waiting for her to make an appearance." Heath grinned.  
"And here I am. Don't you dare blow me out. Casey's already told me he doesn't want to spend time with his only sister. Who's Sasha by the way?" She asked, sitting cross legged on the sand.  
"Doc's daughter. Goes to school with Casey I think. Why?"  
"She and Casey are 'best friends' apparently." Lucie wiggled her eyebrows. "Don't think she likes me all that much." She flashed a smile. Heath's expression suddenly changed.  
"Oi, blondie." He yelled. "What are you doin'? That's our wave." He walked towards him, flanked by Sam and Pee-Wee. Lucie could see what was coming.  
"Heath!" She yelled. "Leave it, yeah?" The boy was quite a bit younger than her. Couldn't have been much older than Casey. Heath didn't look like he'd leave it any time soon so Lucie walked over.  
"I said leave it. He's just a kid." She tugged at his arm.  
"Seriously? If someone calls the pigs, I will make sure that Brax doesn't bail you out. Go." Lucie shot him a warning glance. Heath sighed.  
"Next time you won't be so lucky." He glared.  
"Sorry." Lucie apologised. "He doesn't mean it."  
"I think he does." The boy said. "Who are you anyway?"  
"Lucie Braxton. That knucklehead's little sister." Lucie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm Xavier."  
"Well Xavier, I'd take Heath's advice and stay away from here. If you know what's good for you. Your choice obviously." Lucie shrugged  
"Lucie! What are you doing?" Heath yelled across the beach.  
"See you around Xavier." She nodded, before making her way back over to Heath and the boys.  
"What were you talking to him for?" Heath asked.  
"Heath, he's just a kid. Come on, he can't be much older than Casey. And here you are, twenty-seven and picking on a little boy. When someone's done something wrong, I don't mind you doing your thing, but he was just surfing. How was he to know this was your spot?"  
"And you said I'd gone soft!" Heath exclaimed.  
"I've not 'gone soft' Heath. I've just learned a bit of reason." Lucie said sternly. She glanced at her watch. "I've gotta go back to work now or Brax will have my head. Stay out of trouble." Heath just rolled his eyes.


	4. Finally! Someone admits I'm special!

**A/N: This will be my last chapter until Saturday. I think I mentioned before I was going to stay with my sister for a while, so I'm going tomorrow until Friday. I may be back quite late on Friday night. Hope you guys enjoy. I decided I wanted Charlie and Lucie to be friends because I have an idea in mind that I can't carry out unless they get along! Charlie isn't dead in this story, if you hadn't guessed already, although Brax and her are still a secret. Ruby and Casey are NOT together. Thanks for all the reviews.:) xx**

Lucie was sitting in the diner, sipping a coffee. She didn't know anyone here and it was killing her. She looked up and saw Heath coming in, a little girl by his side.  
"Hey, who's this?" She asked, as Heath came over.  
"Lucie this is my daughter Darcy. Darcy, this is your Auntie Lucie."  
"Hey Darcy. It's good to meet you. I just need to talk to your daddy for a minute, so why don't you go get yourself a milkshake?" Lucie smiled, handing her five dollars. Darcy beamed before skipping off.  
"Darcy? Isn't she Tegan's kid?" Lucie asked.  
"And mine apparently."  
"Where is Teegs anyway? Thought she would've come to welcome me back by now." Heath sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
"Tegan died in a car crash. About a year ago now."  
"Oh my God!" Lucie's hand flew to her mouth. "Why did nobody tell me?"  
"Nobody knew where to find you, or how to contact you." Heath said slightly coldly but he soon smiled as Darcy came back bearing a strawberry milkshake.  
"You must be a Braxton!" Lucie grinned, pointing to the milkshake.  
"Strawberry is my favourite." Darcy said, proudly.  
"Mine too." Lucie agreed.  
"Here's your change Auntie Lucie." Darcy passed over the coins.  
"You can keep it sweetie. Buy something nice." Lucie smiled. "I'm gonna head to the beach for a bit. See you guys later."

Lucie was walking out of the diner, when she spotted Charlie walking by.  
"Hey, Sergeant Buckton! Do you have a minute?" She asked. Charlie stopped.  
"You can call me Charlie when I'm out of work. Is everything okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, it's great. I just wanted to talk to you about my brother Brax. But er…you might want to go somewhere a bit more private." A look of shock crossed Charlie's face but she quickly composed herself.  
"Sure. Follow me." Charlie lead Lucie back to the house she shared with Leah. "Have a seat." She nodded towards the kitchen table. Lucie sat down delicately. Charlie came and sat opposite her.  
"What's the problem?"  
"Okay, I'm going to come straight out with it. I don't know what the deal is between you guys, but Brax is a good man, and I can tell he likes you a lot. So just don't use him, or take him for granted, because he has fallen hard for you. Don't hurt him."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Charlie said, coolly.  
"Charlie, he practically admitted you two were seeing each other. He didn't tell me, I guessed. You have my word, I won't tell anyone. But you can only keep this a secret for so long. People have ways of finding things out."  
"I know." Charlie sighed. "I don't want to live in secrecy, but it is so complicated."  
"You can't help who you fall in love with, right?" Lucie asked. She understood completely.  
"Thank you." Charlie said quietly.  
"What for?" Lucie asked, surprised.  
"Being straight with me." Lucie just smiled.  
"I'm just looking out for my brother. But hey, who knows, maybe we could be friends." She said. Charlie smiled.  
"I think I'd like that." She nodded. "Er…I'm sorry about arresting you the other day." Lucie grinned.  
"All forgotten. Do you wanna go to Angelo's for a pizza or something? On me?"  
"Sounds good. I'll just get changed, then be right with you."

Charlie and Lucie sat at their table, sipping wine and laughing as they waited for their meals. It turned out they got on really well, and had a lot in common.  
"Enjoy your meal-Lucie?" Brax coiled back in surprise.  
"Glad to see your finally following your dream in becoming a waitress, bro." Charlie laughed.  
"We're short staffed. Someone didn't turn up."  
"Oh shit! I thought it was my day off." Lucie said. Brax shook his head.  
"Forget it, can I have a word?"  
"I'm trying to have dinner with my friend." Lucie stated, glaring at him.  
"Postpone your dinner then."  
"Whatever." Lucie sighed, standing up. "I'll be right back Charlie." Charlie bit her lip, suppressing a laugh.  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Brax said, as soon as she closed the door of the office.  
"What?" Lucie asked, genuinely confused.  
"I know what you're doing. Your messing with Charlie's head, pretending to be her mate. Really you're going to-"  
"I'm going to what Brax?" Lucie cried, furiously. "I'm sorry if I'm trying to make friends! Or am I not allowed friends, is that it? Wait, is Charlie not allowed friends! Do you want her all to yourself?"  
"You just-"  
"She knows I know, Brax. If that's your problem. And I don't really think she cares. She told me herself she didn't want to live a life of secrecy. So don't you dare start lecturing me on how I'm playing games. You have no idea." Lucie stormed out. She hated that Brax thought he owned her. So what if he was trying to look out for her. She'd never make any friends if she let him make decisions for her. She sat back at the table.  
"Everything alright?" Charlie asked, concerned. Lucie smiled.  
"Yeah. He just wanted to bug me about missing my shifts and how he couldn't afford to keep an unreliable employee." Lucie rolled her eyes.  
"You should give him a bit more credit you know." Charlie said.  
"You have to say that!" Lucie pouted.  
"Anyone would agree." Charlie pointed out.  
"But he's my big brother. I was born to make his life hell." Charlie laughed.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure no one else would get away with the stuff you do around Brax."  
"Finally! Someone admits I'm special!"


	5. Destroyed

**A/N: This was originally two short chapters, but I made it into one, because I felt like I haven't updated in such a long time. Bianca is seven months pregnant here. I'm not going for the whole premature baby storyline that they had in the show, just because there is a way I wast this to pan out. That also links in to why I made Bianca such a nasty person. I love Bianca, she's one of my favourite characters, but for this part in the story I needed to get across her distaste for the Braxtons. There's also a bit of an insight into what's happened in Lucie's past, but I'm not giving anything too drastic away...yet. ;) Enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 5- Destroyed**

Lucie was sitting cross legged on the beach, watching as the surfing boys came and went. A few wolf whistled at her, but she ignored them. It had been so long since she'd been loved…but the last time ended so abruptly she never wanted to go there again. A tear rolled her cheek.  
"Lucie! We were wondering where you'd got to." A voice she instantly recognised as Casey's called. She quickly wiped away the tear.  
"Yeah. Sorry Case." Lucie stood up hurriedly, brushing the sand off her legs and pulling her pale denim jeans and sheer white blouse on over her red bikini. "I was in a world of my own."  
"Were you crying?" Casey asked concerned.  
"Nah." Lucie shook her head. "The wind just made my eye water." Casey didn't look convinced but decided against pushing it.

Lucie couldn't sleep. She felt as though she was living a lie. Morgan was gone. But he wasn't. He was still very much alive, and still free to hurt her. He'd taken from her the one thing that was most important…he'd taken her life. Single handedly, he'd forced her from the city, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be long before he forced her from the bay too. How was it possible for one man, to have destroyed her whole life? Everything she'd fought for, tried to escape and beaten. One man. It was all nothing.  
She tossed and turned. It would be so easy to tell Heath…tell Brax, maybe even Casey. She knew they'd try their best to catch him, destroy his life as he had hers. But it would all be in vain. He was skilled and he was clever. Morgan had tried. Look where he'd ended up.  
Countless of times, Lucie had considered the police. But it sounded pathetic. At the end of the day, what did she have to hold against him. She had a record, he didn't. She had no evidence and boy, could he tell convincing lies. Who was going to believe the dodgy girl brought up in the rundown Mangrove River, with no manners, over the posh boy, brought up in the high end of the flash city, with airs and graces to match the queen's? More importantly, why should they? Lucie didn't deserve justice. She shouldn't have gotten herself involved in the first place. But she was a Braxton. And sometimes, they just couldn't stop themselves.

"Lucie! Lucie are you listening to me?" Lucie jolted suddenly as Charlie's voice bought her back to reality.  
"Yeah, yeah carry on." Lucie dismissed.  
"What's going on?" Charlie sighed. "You've been out of it all day."  
"Nothing's wrong. Seriously Charlie, you're over thinking it." Charlie just sighed.  
"Do you wanna come with me to meet up with my friend Bianca? You haven't met her yet."  
"Sure. Sounds good." Lucie nodded, smiling. Charlie hesitated.  
"There's probably one thing you should know first…don't get angry though…"  
"What…?" Lucie asked slowly.  
"Bianca's seven months pregnant." Lucie looked confused.  
"And why should that bother me?"  
"Because…it's Heath's."  
"Right…they're not together though."  
"No. That's the problem. Bianca's married."  
"Oh shit." Lucie rubbed her forehead. "That's a new low, even for Heath. Look, I'm going to still come. I won't mention Heath." Charlie nodded.  
"Thank you, Luce." Lucie just smiled.

As soon as she walked through the door, Lucie could see why Heath had chosen Bianca. She wasn't just his typical average height, blonde haired, blue eyed girl he usually went for. Sure, she possessed all those qualities, but she had an air and grace about her that screamed intelligence. Lucie was actually surprised that Bianca went for Heath.  
"B, this is my friend Lucie Braxton. Lucie, this is Bianca." Lucie nodded, and smiled in greeting.  
"Braxton."  
"Yes, Braxton." Lucie said, calmly. "I hope there's no problem."  
"No. No problem." Bianca said, slightly haughtily. "So are you a relation of Heath, Brax and Casey?"  
"Yes actually. I'm their sister."  
"Oh, I wasn't aware they had a sister. What's the age difference?"  
"I'm five years older than Casey. I've always been really close to the boys. Especially Heath." Lucie looked her in the eye.  
"If you ask me, he's nothing but trouble." Bianca muttered.  
"It's a good job I didn't ask you then, isn't it? My brother is a good man Bianca, and as much as you hate it, you are carrying his baby. And he is a great dad. Have you seen him with Darcy?"  
"It's a shame that we're moving away then." Bianca said.  
"You what?" Lucie practically spat.  
"Me, Liam and the baby are going to start a new life away from the bay."  
"You can't be serious? Is that even legal? Does Heath know?" Lucie exclaimed furiously. She didn't wait for answers.  
"I'm sorry Charlie. I'll call you later." Lucie grabbed her bag, storming out, but not soon enough to miss the,  
"God, she's got a temper on her." From Bianca.  
"No, Bianca. She's just looking out for her brother." From an irritated Charlie.

"Heath Braxton, are you seriously going to let this happen?!" Lucie slammed her fist down on the table, where Heath was drinking beer with the boys in Angelo's.  
"Luce, what the hell are you on about?"  
"Bianca and her fucking baby! Are you not even going to put up a fight and just let some other man raise your baby in a place where you can't even see it?" Heath sighed.  
"Can we talk somewhere else?"  
"Here is as good as any place." Lucie replied, still fuming.  
"No, Lucie. It's not. That's Bianca's husband working behind the bar over there."  
"I'm gonna bloody kill him…" Lucie's eyes blazed as she went to pounce, but two pairs of arms restrained her.  
"Nah…no, you're not." Brax said, dumping the empty glasses on the table. "What the hell is going on?" Lucie noticed that Heath was standing up, pulling her back, as was Brax.  
"Heath is just going to sit back and let Bianca take his baby away from him!" Lucie said. She was slightly calmer now.  
"They can provide a better life for it than I can." Heath whispered. It was barely audible. Lucie held his shoulders.  
"Don't you dare think that, not even for one minute. You are a great dad and I know you will go out there, Heath Braxton, and you will fight for the right of your kid."  
"Brax do you mind- oh, sorry…" Liam hesitated.  
"I hope you're happy." Lucie said, coolly. "Just remember though, no matter how much you fight it, that baby will always be a Braxton." Lucie walked out, Liam watching after her bemused.  
"Who the hell was that?" He asked.  
"That, rockstar." Heath grinned. "Was my little sister. You coming boys?" Heath strolled out, the River Boys in swift pursuit.  
"Am I missing something?" Liam asked Brax.  
"Nah, mate. You're not. Now Lucie's involved…just don't expect this to go down without a fight."


	6. Crushed

**A/N: I'm not going to lie, I was really disappointed by the lack of reviews last chapter. HOWEVER, I do appreciate any follows or favourites you give me, and seriously just two words like 'Please update' or 'update soon' will give me that bit more motivation! Now, this chapter was meant to end on a cliffhanger, see if you can spot where the break was supposed to be! However, because I merged the last two chapters, I had to merge these two as well, which is kinda annoying. Anyhow, enjoy. xo**

**_Chapter 6- Crushed_**

"You won't guess who I met today…" Liam said, after coming back to `Leah's after work.  
"Let me guess…Lucie Braxton." Bianca sighed, handing him his dinner.  
"You too then?" Bianca nodded. "She's seems pretty peed off at this baby business." Bianca sighed again.  
"So's Charlie. You know, I didn't think she'd throw away two years of friendship for a girl she met not even two weeks ago."  
"Y'know for a minute, Heath believed this is what's best for the baby. He said something about us providing a better life for the baby."  
"H-he said that?" Bianca was surprised. She'd underestimated how much he cared about his baby.  
"Yeah, but that soon changed one his sister got involved. I'd rather not talk about it, Bianca. I'm too tired."  
"I'm going to bed." Bianca sighed, walking past him  
"Bianca don't be like that." Liam said, exasperatedly.  
"I'm sick of this Liam. Every time I try to talk about the baby, you change the subject or say you're too tired. If you don't want this baby, just say!" No reply. "That's it, isn't it? You don't want the baby!" Bianca said tearfully.  
"I never said that!" Liam exclaimed  
"You didn't deny it either!" Bianca ran out of the house crying.  
"What on earth is going on?" Leah asked, coming down in her dressing gown.  
"Nothing Leah." Liam sighed. "I'll sort it."

Lucie was relieved when she slept that night, but soon wished she was awake. Her dreams were haunted. Everywhere she turned, his face was there. She was thankful when her alarm rang, and she could jump out of bed. She took a quick shower to try and refresh herself, but not even half a tube of liquid concealer could hide the huge blackish purple bags under her eyes. She dressed in her Angelo's uniform, before taking the short walk to the restaurant. On her way, she could have sworn she saw him. Those same piercing grey eyes, slicked back black hair and impossibly long fingers. But it wasn't possible. He couldn't find her here. He couldn't hurt her.  
"Lucie, you look terrible!" Brax cried, as she walked through the door.  
"Thanks Brax. You really know how to boost a girl's confidence." Lucie smiled weakly.  
"Sorry. Seriously though, you look rough."  
"Yeah. Bad night's sleep."  
"Is the motel okay?" Brax asked, worriedly.  
"It's fine Brax. I just have a lot on my mind. Now, where's my apron?"

Three hours later, Lucie was rushed off of her feet. It was lunch hour. She didn't notice the guy come in, watching her attentively. Eventually, he sat up at the bar.  
"What can I get ya?" Brax asked.  
"Pint of lager, ta." The man nodded. Lucie spotted him, as she was taking the dirty plates back into the kitchen.  
"No." She gasped quietly, dropping the plates to the floor, where they smashed. "Kieran."  
"Lucie!" Heath and Brax ran towards her in unison. Lucie stumbled, shaking her head furiously.  
"No. No, no, no!"  
"Luce…what's wrong?" Heath asked her, turning her to face him.  
"I need to talk to Casey." Lucie said, quietly.  
"Casey? What? Why?" Heath asked, incredulously.  
"Brax, call Casey. Now. You'll do something stupid. I need to talk to Casey."  
"Lucie, what the hell are you on about?" Brax replied. Lucie made brief eye contact with the guy at the bar. His lips upturned into a sneer but it was gone before the others could see.  
"Just call Casey…" Lucie pleaded, urgently.  
"What's Casey gonna do that we can't do better?" Heath demanded. Brax nodded in agreement.  
"If you won't call Casey, take me home." Lucie was asking Heath directly. "I can't stay here!" Heath looked at Brax, and Brax nodded.  
"You'll have to tell us what's wrong at some point Lucie." Brax sighed, turning back to the man at the bar. "Sorry about that, what can I get you again mate?"  
"Don't worry about it." The man replied, putting his phone away. "Something's come up."

Lucie locked the doors as soon as she got into Heath's car. He sighed.  
"Lucie…what's going on?"  
"Heath. Please don't worry. I'm fine. I just need to speak to Casey." Heath tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He didn't know what had gotten Lucie so spooked all of a sudden. It was odd. A silver car seemed to be following them. He was pretty sure it was the man for Angelo's…suddenly, it hit Heath. Did he have something to do with this? He didn't think too deeply into it.  
"Why are we going back to Mangrove River?" Lucie asked, suddenly.  
"Because that's where Casey is." Heath replied "I thought you wanted to talk to him."  
"I don't anymore." Lucie had noticed the car trailing them.  
"Why?"  
"Never mind." Lucie sighed. She'd successfully put her mum and brothers' lives in danger. Heath stopped outside the house.  
"Go on then."  
"I can't." Lucie whispered.  
"You what?" Heath asked.  
"I CAN'T GET OUT." Lucie yelled. She was shaking. The car that had been behind them the whole way back had just driven past. There was no mistaking it. It was him. Heath hated seeing his little sister this distressed. He had no idea what had happened and had no idea how to help.  
"Alright… it's okay." Heath whispered soothingly, wrapping his arms round her. "I'll come with you, and then I'll leave you with Casey." Lucie nodded. Heath guided her into the house.  
"Heath I thought I distinctly told you, Brax and Casey that I don't want her in my house." Cheryl glared as she saw who came through the door with her middle son.  
"Not now, mum." Heath sighed.  
"Oh so something's gone wrong, has it? And she needs us to pick up the pieces? Where was she all these years for us, when we need her, huh?"  
"You didn't need me." Lucie said, quietly. "You never did. You always hated me. Because none of your attention seeking scams worked on me. I saw through you, didn't I mum? I saw through you and beat you at your own game."  
"You still shouldn't have walked out on us." Cheryl persisted. Lucie shook her head, in disbelief.  
"I'm not here to talk to you, mum. I came to collect my car. I presume it's still in the garage?" Lucie said, in the spur of the moment. She had decided against telling Casey. After all, she knew he'd tell Brax, and she couldn't endanger him anymore than he was.  
"Should be." Cheryl shrugged, shuffling off to the kitchen, pouring a whiskey.  
"I'll drive myself back to the motel." Heath nodded.  
"I've got to go see Brax about something, take it you'll be okay?" Lucie nodded.  
"Yeah. I don't know what came over me…" She smiled, it was fake. Heath noticed this, but decided not to pursue the matter.  
Lucie wasted no time in making her way out of the front door, sick of her mum's snide and drunk comments. She went to scream as a hand covered her mouth, pulling her into the alley way at the side of the house. Instantly, she recognised the grey eyes close to hers.  
"I'll warn you once. Tell anyone, especially your brothers or that cop friend of yours and…" The guy Lucie identified as Kieran shot his hand across his neck. "You understand?" Lucie nodded.  
"I didn't hear you." Kieran sneered.  
"Y-yes." Lucie was shaking. She hated being in this close proximity with him after what he'd done…  
"Good. Because babe, it's not just them who'll suffer." Lucie could feel his breath against her neck, and she shuddered, struggling to pull away.  
"There, there. Don't be like that." Kieran stroked her face gently. "Don't you remember what we used to have?"  
"I won't tell. Please don't hurt them." Lucie said in a small voice. She hated that he could reduce the tough River Girl, born and raised in Mangrove River, to a tiny little creature, who didn't feel like it was worthy of life.  
"I'm not an unreasonable man, Lucie…" Kieran whispered. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon enough." He was gone. Lucie collapsed onto the floor, sobbing and shaking furiously. She was crushed.


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in update! Readers of my CHAX fanfiction, I should update within the next week or so, but I'm not sure! I have the chapters for this fanfiction all ready, whereas I'm a bit behind on that one. Okay, before the author's not is longer than the actual chapter I'll just get on with it! Enjoy and review! xo**

**Chapter 7- I'm sorry**

Lucie was curled up in bed. She didn't want to face the world right now. She opened the bedside drawer, pulling out one of the only photos she'd brought with her from the city. On the back was written:  
_Happy birthday babe. I love you. Forever and always. Morgan x_  
"You silly boy." Lucie said to the photo. "Why did you do that? Why did you go after him? I'm so sorry…it's all my fault." A tear dropped onto the photo. "I should be dead not you. I ruined your whole life and now, I'm going to ruin my brothers' too. You would have liked my brothers. I always planned to come back here, bring you to meet them. You'd have gotten on really well. Although, they might've been a bit protective over me first. I don't regret leaving Mangrove River because I got the chance to have you in my life. I regret that I didn't return as soon as I found you though. Us Braxton's, we've always been trouble, and there is nothing I can say or do that will change that. Everything I touch, turns bad. I'm sorry."  
"Lucie!" Someone banged on the door. "Lucie, are you in there?"  
"Not now, Casey!" Lucie called, composing herself.  
"I need to talk to you. Can you just open the door?" Lucie sighed.  
"One minute then." She splashed some cold water on her face, hiding the photo again, before opening the door to Casey.  
"Oh, sorry. I just presumed you'd be awake. I need to ask you a massive favour."  
"What?" Lucie asked, cautiously.  
"Can you go and see my head about something? Mum's hung over and Brax is working."  
"Casey, it's not really my place…"  
"Oh, please!" Casey begged. "She said she needed to see a responsible family member." Lucie ran a hand through her hair.  
"Oh, alright. Let me get changed then." Casey grinned.  
"Thanks Lucie! I love you for this." Lucie threw him the keys of her car.  
"Wait in the car, and I'll give you a lift back to school."

After changing into blue skinny jeans and a white floaty blouse, Lucie touched up her make up, finishing with a peachy gloss and black high heels. Her blonde hair fell in loose curls. She met Casey in the car.  
"You look so much better now." Casey said, as she started up the engine.  
"Well, I have to make a good impression. We wouldn't want your head teacher thinking you came from a bad family now, would we?" Lucie grinned cheekily, as she swerved the car to avoid a lampost. "I'm just warning you, I haven't driven in a while."  
"Believe me." Casey closed his eyes. "I can tell."

Lucie parked up outside the school.  
"She's a bit old for you, ain't she ?" One of the boys teased Casey as a few otherswolf whistled when Lucie got out the car. Lucie flashed them a smile and a wink.  
"Not to mention slightly out of your league." She grinned. "Lucie Braxton, Casey's elder sister. Or Brax and Heath's little sister. Whichever way you want to look at it."  
"The Braxton's have a sister?" One of the boys asked, confused.  
"Last time I checked. Anyways, I'd better be off. Meetings to attend and all that. See you later Case." Lucie shot him a knowing glance, before heading towards the school building.  
"Bye Luce." Casey looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He didn't really get on with the boys…that was an understatement. They hated him, and Lucie could see that at first glance. Casey wanted to avoid the awkward questions he'd have to face when he next saw her, but they wouldn't be put off forever.

Lucie knocked on the door she'd been told belonged to Summer Bay's principle. The door opened almost immediately.  
"Oh, hello." The lady behind the door said. "I don't believe we've met."  
"I'm Lucie Braxton, Casey's elder sister. He said that he needed an adult to come to talk to you about something."  
"Ah, yes. Do sit down." The woman gestured to a chair. "I'm Gina Palmer." Palmer, where had Lucie heard that name before? The man at the surf club.  
"I must say, I was expecting Darryl, or Mrs. Braxton."  
"Unfortunately, they're both working." Lucie informed. "You are okay to speak to me though?"  
"Yes of course. I suppose we'd better get down to it. It seems Casey's grades have been slipping lately, and he's been showing a lot of aggression toward the other pupils in the class. He has very sudden mood swings. As his head teacher, it was my duty to ask if anything is going on at home that might cause this?"  
"Not as far as I'm aware of." Lucie hesitated. "The only change I can think of, is me returning. But Casey seems happy about that. I probably can't help much, I'm actually not living at the house."  
"Why not?" Gina asked.  
"Oh, me and my mother don't really get on all that well, but it's nothing to worry about." Lucie smiled. "I'll have a word with Casey, and I'll be in touch."  
"Thank you." Gina nodded. Lucie started out of the door. "Oh, Miss. Braxton?"  
"Please, it's Lucie." Lucie turned slightly.  
"My son Xavier told me about your brother on the beach the other day. I would like to thank you, for stopping them before it went to far."  
"It was nothing." Lucie smiled warmly. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Palmer." Gina nodded at her before Lucie shut the door.

"How did the meeting go?" Brax asked, counting up the till, as Lucie sat up on the bar.  
"I'm worried about Casey." Lucie sighed.  
"Why?" Brax frowned, shutting the till drawer.  
"His grades are slipping." Lucie hesitated. "He's fighting with the other kids." She decided not to say about the boys in the courtyard. Brax sighed.  
"There's nothing we can do. I've tried time and time again, but he just can't keep his head down."  
"I'll have a word." Lucie said. "I might give him a lift home actually. There's a few things I want to ask him about."  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"Nah. See ya later Brax."

"Hey, Case!" Lucie wound down her window, as Casey emerged from the school with Sasha.  
"Lucie." Casey frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was passing by and thought I'd come and give you a lift home." Lucie shrugged.  
"I'd sorta made plans to walk back with Sasha…" Casey hesitated.  
"Oh, she can come! I'll take her home. Where do you live?" Lucie asked.  
"The Farm, just on the outskirts of Summer Bay."  
"Well, if you direct me, then that's cool. Hurry up though, I have work at five." Lucie said. Casey and Sasha shared a glance before Casey shrugged and got in the car. Lucie dropped Sasha home, before pulling up outside the Diner.  
"What are we doing here?" Casey asked.  
"I thought we could go for a milkshake. And maybe have a chat."  
"Couldn't we do that at home?"  
"If you want to listen to mum being sick for the next hour, sure. Whatever." Casey sighed, getting out of the car.  
"So what did Mrs. Palmer have to say?" Casey asked, when their milkshakes had come.  
"You and I both know, that's not what I want to talk about." Lucie sat at the table. "But she did mention that your grades were slipping and your behaving violently towards the other kids. Now, I can understand the latter Case, those boys are simply vile, but seriously? You're meant to be the smart one. So what's going on?" Lucie looked him dead in the eye. Casey sighed, tapping his fingers against the table.  
"I don't know." He eventually said. "It's just…I don't understand any of the work and no-one wants to help me."  
"So…get a tutor?" Lucie suggested, taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake in front of her.  
"I can't…I had one."  
"And…?" Lucie pried.  
"We kind of…y'know…" Casey said, awkwardly.  
"No!" Lucie gasped. "Casey! It's no wonder they won't let you have another one! I bet Brax was livid."  
"Yeah…that's kinda why she's not around anymore." Lucie looked at him. She could see the pain in his eyes.  
"You really liked her, didn't you?" Casey just nodded.  
"This can't go on Casey. She was your teacher, okay? The only way you're gonna get over this, is if you keep reminding yourself of that. Now you listen to me, you're going to keep your head down and study for your exams. If someone aggravates you, you are going to walk away. You don't want people to be comparing you to Heath now, do you? You have a good friend in Sasha, despite her wanting more, and you need to listen to her, because she can help you. Ask her for extra help if you need to. Don't mess up your life now, Casey. You have so many opportunities and such a bright future ahead of you."  
"Okay. Lucie, I'm sorry." Casey picked at his finger nail.  
"Don't worry." Lucie ruffled his hair. "Now cheer up. It might never happen." She grinned.


	8. Tears

**A/N: I apologise for the delay on this update. For this story I really have no excuse because I have the next few chapters all ready to be posted but I'm running out of motivation. I've started back at school and have had to take on a lot more responsibilities this year so readers of my Chax story 'Pretty Girl', I've not forgotten it, I'm just trying to tap out the last part of the next chapter:) **

**I'm quite tentative to post the next few chapters as I'm not sure if there is way too much drama. Just a warning, this one is dramatic but I might write a filler chapter in between this one and the next one because otherwise your brains might explode with all the new info to take in. Please leave me a review! They make my day xo**

**_Chapter 8- Tears_  
**

Rather than going straight to the motel, Lucie decided to drive to Yabbie Creek Police station to see what plans Charlie had for the weekend. She left the car unlocked, planning for a quick visit.  
"Could I talk to Sergeant Buckton please?" She asked the woman behind the desk.  
"I recognise you." The woman frowned.  
"Yeah. I've been here before." Lucie shrugged, vaguely. "Er, can I talk to her?"  
"What about?" The woman pried further.  
"That's a private matter." Lucie said haughtily. "Now, can I speak to her or not?" The woman let out a huge sigh before picking up the phone on the desk.  
"Sergeant Buckton? Yes. I've got a girl who wants to see you. The name?"  
"Lucie Braxton." Lucie whispered.  
"Braxton. Lucie. Shall I send her through? Okay." She put the phone down. "First door to the right." The woman turned her attention back to the papers on her desk.

"Do you know how much trouble I'll get into if someone finds out this is a casual visit?" Charlie frowned, as she shut the door firmly. "What do you want anyways?"  
"Lovely greeting, Char. I just wanted to see what you were up to this weekend?"  
"Not sure. I have to see what Rubes is doing."  
"Rubes?"  
"My daughter."  
"I didn't know you had a daughter! How old is she?" Lucie asked, sitting up on Charlie's desk. Charlie hesitated.  
"She's…er, she's eighteen." Lucie tried to hide her surprise. "It wasn't like that…" It was then Lucie clicked on. She just nodded, resting her hand on Charlie's shoulder.  
"I understand." Maybe Charlie could help her? No, no…too risky. "Okay, well, call me if your free." Lucie hopped off the desk, starting to walk away.  
"Lucie?" Charlie called. Lucie stopped.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you."  
"What for?" Lucie asked.  
"Not asking questions." Lucie just shot her a wistful smile.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucie got into her car, shutting and locking the doors like she always did lately.  
"I thought I warned you not to tell anyone." A voice said darkly. "Especially not that cop." An arm clamped onto her wrist. Lucie shook with fear as she gripped onto the sides of her chair.  
"I-I didn't…" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I swear I didn't say anything."  
"And why should I believe you?" Kieran pulled her face towards him, so they we almost touching.  
"B-because I'm telling the truth…" Lucie practically squeaked. "I w-went to s-see Charlie to a-ask if she w-was free this w-weekend."  
"I'm going to choose to believe you this time. I've told you before, I'm not an unreasonable man. But don't you dare cross me again, Lucie." Lucie shook her head, as he let go, unlocking the doors. He got out of the car.  
"This is your last warning." The door slammed. Lucie started to cry as he walked away, sitting there for only a minute, before turning the key in the ignition and driving away.

Charlie finished up the paper work she had to do, making herself a cup of coffee. Before she left her office, she noticed that Lucie's car was still in the parking lot. That was strange, Charlie thought to herself, she left the office nearly ten minutes again. Charlie watched as a man got out the car, seemingly saying something to Lucie before slamming the door. Charlie waited for Lucie to drive away, before grabbing her keys.  
"Watson, I've been called out to a domestic at the Braxton's. Can you hold the fort?"  
"Are you going to be okay, Sergeant?" The officer asked, concerned.  
"I've dealt with Cheryl Braxton more times that I can count." Charlie smiled weakly, hoping that Watson wouldn't pry. The officer nodded, before Charlie sprinted out.

Charlie followed the general direction of Lucie's car. She drove a few miles up the road, before she saw it. A car. In the ditch. Charlie pulled up in the side road. It was Lucie's.  
"LUCIE!" She yelled. "LUCIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" No reply. The car was smashed up, and on it's head. Charlie called for an ambulance, tears streaming down her face. That was her best friend in that car…

Brax was watching the football, drinking a beer with Heath and Casey when his phone rang. Caller ID, Charlie Buckton.  
"Buckton?" He picked it up. "How have you got my mobile-" He was cut off when he heard Charlie sobbing.  
"Brax…Brax, you need to come quickly." She was crying, full on down the phone.  
"What's happened?" Brax asked, suddenly concerned.  
"I-It's Lucie…I found her car in a ditch…I called an ambulance. Y-you need to meet us a-at the hospital."  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. It's alright, I'll be there."  
"I'm s-sorry…"  
"Hey, hey, it's not your fault…try and stay calm for me. I'm on my way." Brax ended the call to see Heath and Casey staring at him.  
"Since when do you play nice with cops?" Heath asked slowly.  
"Not now, Heath." Brax grabbed his keys.  
"Wait, what's going on Brax?" Casey asked, noticing the urgency in his brother's movements.  
"It's Lucie. She's in hospital." Heath dropped his beer.  
"What? Is she okay?" He asked.  
"I don't know, Heath!" Brax yelled, exasperatedly. "Now, are you too gonna sit there starin' all day, or are ya gonna come and find out what the hell is going on?" Casey flicked the switch on the TV, turning it off, whilst Heath stood up. They all jumped into Brax's Ute and he sped away.

"We're here to see Lucie Braxton." Brax said to the woman at the desk. She looked slightly scared, and to be honest Brax couldn't blame her. Standing in front of her were three men, two of which were heavily tatooed and had muscles bigger than cannons.  
"Well? Where is she, eh?" Heath pushed.  
"Er, what relation are you to Miss. Braxton?"  
"Brothers. We're her brothers." Casey stepped forward.  
"She's on ward seven, first room to the right." Casey shot her a grateful look, before following Brax and Heath who'd rushed away as soon as she said it.  
When they entered Lucie's room, they were horrified by the site that was before them.  
"Mr. Braxton. Casey." Charlie nodded at them.  
"How is she?" Brax asked.  
"Well, I was sleeping." Lucie grunted. "Apparently I've been very lucky. I don't really get that though. I have a broken neck, my left legs broken, my left ankle is fractured and four of my ribs are broken. Very lucky of me."  
"Am I missing something?" Heath asked, gesturing towards Charlie and Brax. Brax now had his arm round Charlie and was muttering in her ear. He jumped away at Heath's comment. Lucie grinned.  
"I'll leave you to deal with that one, bro."  
"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Casey asked, acting hurt.  
"What? I didn't think it was important." Lucie shrugged. Heath and Casey shot her a look that said 'are you serious?'. "Oh, okay, I was sworn to secrecy." Lucie sighed. "Anyway, shouldn't you be showering me with gifts rather that interrogating me?" She added with a pout.  
"When did you wake up?" Brax asked.  
"In the ambulance. And you took an hour to get here. I could have died."  
"So, what exactly happened?"  
"I don't know. I can't remember." Lucie lied, trying not to flinch. "One minute I was driving back from the police station, next I was in the ambulance." Brax saw through the lies, but decided to overlook it…for now.  
"If you don't mind, I'm sort of tired. But I wouldn't mind some grapes and flowers in the morning. And not the ones from the hospital shop. I can tell the difference." Lucie shut her eyes.  
"Come on then…" Brax sighed, understanding Lucie didn't want to talk. "We'll be back in the morning, Lucie." Brax left the hospital room, gesturing for Heath, Casey and Charlie to follow. Sid told them that tomorrow Lucie would need to learn how to walk with crutches, and she might have to stay in another night, but they were hoping she'd be able to leave tomorrow.  
"Brax!" Charlie called, after they'd left. "Um, I think I know what happened to Lucie…"  
"What is it?" Brax asked, noticing how worried Charlie looked.  
"Well, the reason I went after her is because…before she drove off, this guy got out of her car and she didn't drive off for a few minutes. I don't know what he said, or why he was there, but I think he might have upset her."  
"Okay." Brax nodded. "I'll ask her about it tomorrow. And Charlie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you." Charlie just nodded, before walking away.  
"So, mate…" Heath slapped Brax on the back after he caught up with Heath and Casey. "What exactly is going on between you and the pig?" Brax sighed.  
"Nothing Heath. Just drop it yeah?"


	9. Forgetting The Lies

**A/N: Again, apologies for the lack of updates. I honestly have no excuse for this story except I realised I was going overboard on the drama and tragedy, so I have to put in a few filler chapters. I'm typing the end of this chapter right now, at 11:42pm, so it's not being proofread. This is also a little bit shorter, and I apologise for that as well. Trust me, I'm doing the best I can! **

**Also, readers of Pretty Girl, I haven't forgotten you. Just a touch of writer's block. I have an amazing idea and have typed up half of the next chapter. I'm just losing the will to write what with H&A being on Christmas break and everything! Reviews are like ice cream on a really hot day. Remember that;)xo**

_Chapter 9-__Forgetting the Lies_

Heath had gone to get Brax and Lucie coffees. She was coming home today, and Brax had volunteered to help get her ready to go back. She was going to stay in Mangrove River with them, until she was better. Brax decided to approach the subject the best way he knew. Directly.

"Lucie, who was the guy in your car yesterday?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucie lied.  
"Don't lie to me Lucie!" Brax sighed. "Charlie saw."  
"Can we talk about this later?" Lucie asked. "As soon as we get home, I promise I'll tell you. Please Brax." She was now pleading.  
"Okay." Brax gave in, gently helping her up and balancing her on her crutches. "Are you alright?" He asked, as Lucie winced.  
"Yeah. Just in a lot of pain."  
"Do you need to see Sid?"  
"No, it's normal Brax. I have a lot of broken bones." Lucie rolled her eyes. "Now are you going to help me or not?" Brax grinned, letting her lean on him as she hobbled along on crutches.  
"You okay, Luce?" Heath asked, as he returned with three coffees in a cardboard tray. Lucie nodded.  
"Yay! I have _two_ big strong men to help me out of the hospital. I feel so…regal." Lucie beamed.  
"Less regal once everyone realises we're your brothers, not your bodyguards." Heath grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up, and help me into the car." Lucie pouted.

* * *

"So, Lucie, what was going on with that guy in your car?" Brax interrogated.  
"Brax, can't it wait? I'm really tired…" Lucie moaned.  
"No." Brax said firmly. "It's waited long enough." Lucie sighed.  
"Okay, well I'll start from the beginning.  
"When I moved to the city, I got a job, working in this bar. Don't worry, it wasn't dodgy or anything. I just pulled a few pints, nothing too serious. This one night I met a guy…he was called Kieran. He was from Ireland, and had moved to Australia a couple of years ago. That's who Charlie saw in the car. Anyway, he seemed really, really nice and we exchanged numbers and began seeing each other. The thing is, I didn't want to take it any further after we'd had a few dates. It didn't feel right for me. We'd had dinner a couple of times before I told him that I didn't think it was going to work out. But he wouldn't take no for an answer…and he..." Lucie paused. "He raped me." Lucie blinked back tears, not wanting to appear weak in front of the brother she'd always seeked approval from.  
"Luce, what are you saying?" Brax asked, his hands shaking with rage.  
"You know what I'm saying," Lucie sighed.  
"He's the reason you came back isn't he?"  
"Yeah…Brax, I needed to get away, and this was the only place I knew to escape to. And now he's back and putting my family in danger again."  
"Again?" Brax asked.  
"Look, can we save this for another day? I really am tired now."  
"He's not going to get away with this…" Brax said angrily.  
"Darryl," Lucie warned. "Don't you dare do anything stupid until I'm well enough to stop you. Honestly, I will not hesitate to put you on a leash and never let you leave the house."  
"Lucie, he's basically stalking you. It's creepy!"  
"Brax, I have it under control okay? I'm not going to let him walk all over me this time. He's had control on my life long enough," Lucie said, determined.  
"You know, me, Heath and the boys could sort him out," offered Brax.  
"You really couldn't. Brax, Kieran is a dangerous guy. He's done stuff that you can't even begin to imagine. I'm not saying you and Heath aren't tough; I know you are. But Kieran's better. He's stronger, badder, scarier and most importantly, he's clever. He has contacts. He's smart enough to not commit the crimes himself...most of the time anyway. If he even has an _inkling _that you _know _that's it. My life, your life is as good as gone. And if you go charging after him like bull in a china shop, you're gonna make things ten times worse. Guaranteed."  
"Lucie, you can only hold me back for so long. You're my little sister," argued Brax.  
"I don't care if I'm the bloody QUEEN!" Lucie shouted, angrily. "You will NOT go after him Darryl Braxton! I absolutely forbid it!"  
"I'm not happy about this," Brax sighed.  
"I don't expect you to be," Lucie admitted. "But you're my brother Brax, and I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep. The fact still stands that I'm very tired."  
"Alright..." Brax hesitated.  
"Brax, I'm serious," Lucie warned. "Stay away from Kieran."  
"Gotcha," nodded Brax. "Sleep well, Luce." He exited the room. Lucie sighed to herself. She wished she could believe that he wouldn't lash out...but deep down, she knew he would. And she dreaded to think what the consequences would be.

* * *

Nearly eight weeks later and Lucie could breathe. Brax had stayed true to his word; he had not followed up the situation with Kieran, and Lucie had not heard from the latter in that time. She was off her crutches now, and pretty much in full health.  
Lucie was strolling on the beach when she spotted a familiar face.  
"Hey, Bianca!" She called. She realised that Bianca must be almost nine months pregnant, and as much as she disliked the stubborn woman she also wanted to be part of her niece of nephew's life. It had come about that Bianca and Liam had split up, so they were not moving away together. Personally, Lucie didn't think Bianca would've gone through with it anyway. She had too much back here in the Bay.  
"Oh hello...Lucie isn't it?" Bianca hesitated. Lucie noticed she seemed kind of nervous. She didn't blame her, after all they hadn't really gotten along in their last encounter.  
"I...er, I just wanted to apologise for the other...well, the other month I suppose," Lucie smiled lightly. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I do appreciate that you were trying to protect your baby, but the fact still stands that Heath is a good man, and he's a good dad too."  
"Yeah, I suppose I was a little harsh on him," Bianca agreed, much to Lucie's surprise. "But I still don't trust him." Anger flared up in Lucie.  
"And why wouldn't you _trust _him?" She almost spat.  
"Well, Heath has never been the most reliable guy, has he?" She said. "He's hurt me way too many times, and he's not exactly got a clean record. I'm not sure if I want him in my child's life."  
"Well, that's tough then, because he's sure as hell gonna be in it," Lucie said, her voice tinged with anger.  
"You have no right to judge me," Bianca immediately defended herself. "You have no idea what I've been through!"  
"Trust me, sweetheart, you have it easy," Lucie glared. "You know full well that Heath will dote on your every hand and foot and you play that to your advantage. And you know what, I don't like my family being taken advantage of. It's not fair. That's not how the Braxtons play their game. You'd better get that into your head Bianca...before someone gets hurt." Lucie turned on her heel, stalking away when she heard a cry. Automatically she turned round.  
"Are you okay?" Lucie rushed to the pregnant woman's side.  
"Nope..." Bianca panted. "I think my waters just broke!"


End file.
